


Invited

by youmesaturdaynight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Hannibal loves dressing Will, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmesaturdaynight/pseuds/youmesaturdaynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hannibal kink meme.</p><p>Prompt: Will has to attend a formal event. He doesn't own any appropriate clothing so Hannibal volunteers to dress him. A bespoke fic, emphasizing Hannibal admiring Will in fine clothing. Bonus if Will invites Hannibal to be his plus one, just so he won't have to show up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invited

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this prompt and didn't really want to write sex for a moment haha. I hope you guys like this even though it doesn't have explicit sex in it. It's more of a developing relationship here. Will and Hannibal do masturbate though but not together. Only to thoughts of each other. Thank you guys though!

William Graham,

You are here-by cordially invited to a ballroom dance hosted by the FBI. This occasion was settled by your employers in order to have the different branches of the government associate with one another. This will be a formal dance, so proper attire is required. You are allowed to bring a plus one. The date will be exactly one week from today, on July 14, 7 o'clock pm sharp, in Quantico Virginia. We hope to see you there. 

-Jack Crawford

Will almost chocked as he read the letter that was dropped off in his mail that morning. Why he had been invited to the formal dance held by the FBI, he would never know. It wasn’t like he was important. The leaders of all the major branches of the government would be there, they certainly didn’t need him. However, the letter was sent to him from Jack and he knew he would be expected to show up. It wasn’t like him at all to go to social events but he didn’t want to let his friend down. 

He sighed softly and placed the letter down on his counter top. He had been eating breakfast but now he didn’t think he could stand to eat anything. His stomach growled at him but he pushed the thoughts away and walked into the living room. There was more than one thing wrong with him going to the dance. The thought of being surrounded by all those people made him want to die and not in the good way. His head dropped forward and he rested it in his hands before leaning back on the couch. The clock struck eight and he knew that Hannibal would be coming over soon. The doctor had made it a habit of coming to his house early in the morning and eating breakfast with him. Maybe he could talk to him about all of this.

The door bell rang just on time like Will knew it would. He quickly stood and walked over to the door, pulling it open. He looked over Hannibal and smiled softly as he looked at how the man was dressed. He had a nice blazer on with a dress shirt and black slacks. He always was dressed perfectly and Will knew exactly who he was going to ask to help him dress. This was going to be awkward. He looked down at himself and blushed at his messy white t-shirt and blue sweat pants. It was plainly obvious that he wasn’t trying very hard at the moment. He welcomed Hannibal into the house like he did everyday and before the doctor could say anything, he shoved the letter into his hands. Hannibal took a moment to read it over and then raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t see what the problem is. It’s an honor to be invited.” Hannibal stated and looked at Will with confused eyes. He knew that Will hated crowds but if he could help the man out with that then he would. There was nothing he could do though except help the man get ready for the dance. 

“I have nothing to wear and no one to go with.” Will sighed, sounding exasperated. He really didn’t want to go to this dance but he didn’t want to let Jack down either. He looked at Hannibal with pleading eyes and watched as the doctor smiled at him. He was glad that Hannibal was there to help him out. He’d be totally helpless without him.

“I can help you with how to dress but you have to decide who to go with. Let’s go look at your closet.” Hannibal stated and then dragged Will into his bedroom. He went willingly and stood by awkwardly while the doctor pulled open his closet. It was filled with a ton of casual clothing which he wore on a regular basis. When he said that he had nothing to wear to a formal dance, he wasn’t kidding. He barley even owned dress shirts. Everything just seemed too tight and constricting on him. It didn’t matter that he had a nice build and wasn’t fat, nothing ever seemed to fit him right. Hannibal’s eyes dragged over the clothing and he shut the closet almost as quickly as he had opened it. “You weren’t kidding. Alright. Get dressed and then we’re leaving.” 

Will wanted to ask where he was being taken this time but he didn’t ask. Hannibal left the room and allowed him to pick out an outfit and pull it on. He winced at himself in the mirror and tussled up his hair, trying to get it to look at least a little bit normal. He stared at himself until he heard the knock on his bedroom door which he knew was Hannibal telling him to hurry up. He swiftly walked out the door and was grabbed by the arm and dragged out to Hannibal’s car. They drove for about fifteen minutes and pulled up to a fancy looking store. There were suits hanging in the windows and Will knew that Hannibal was taking him shopping. They both stepped out of the car and then walked in the front door. There was a woman standing there and she greeted them both.

“Hello, My name is Laura and I’ll be helping you today. If you follow me, I’m sure I can find you a suit that will fit perfectly.” Laura stated smiling at Will. He smiled back softly but refused to look her in the eyes. He wouldn’t even look Jack or Hannibal in the eyes, never mind this woman he had just met. He sighed softly and looked in Hannibal’s direction, waiting for the man to follow him. The doctor did so without question, staying very close to him. Will didn’t really mind though. The presence of the other always kept him calm for some reason. The woman led them to one of the dressing rooms and handed him a suit that he gasped softly at. It looked amazing sitting on the rack and he knew that it was going to be super expensive. 

There was nothing wrong with trying it on though. It was jet black and looked super clean cut. There was no way he was going to be able to pull of anything like that without people staring at him. Laura practically shoved him into the dressing room and he yelped. He quickly put it on and then stepped out of the room to go stand in front of Hannibal and Laura. He looked into the mirror and saw both of their eyes on him. It made him blush and he tried to shake his head and ignore it. Why did they have to stare at him?

“You look amazing.” Laura stated, smirking at him with her teeth showing. Her eyes seemed darker than they should be and that made Will nervous. He was picking up all sorts of creepy vibes from her. None that would suggest she was a killer but most were being sent his way like a mating call. He coughed when he noticed just what she was doing. She was trying to flirt with him. He wanted to laugh at the thought and tell her that she would do better to not try. He wasn’t exactly the most social person in the world and had no idea how to flirt with anyone never mind go out on a date. He did need someone to go to the dance with though. Just because he didn’t know how to act in social situations didn’t mean he had to go alone. If he could find someone he was comfortable with then at least he could talk to someone instead of being alone.

Will dropped his eyes to the ground and was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt Hannibal move closer to him. He gulped softly as he felt a hand on his waist pulling the suit jacket so it fit better. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. It was just Hannibal. They were friends and the man wasn’t going to hurt him. If anything it was Laura that was going to hurt him. She was scaring him slightly. 

“The suit fits you very well, Will.” Hannibal’s voice came out with his normal thick accent and Laura turned around to look at him. Will watched her give the doctor a once over and then smirked at him. She had no idea what she was getting into, trying to challenge him. Will’s eyes widened as a small smirk settled over Hannibal’s lips. Laura stepped forward and brushed her hand along his shoulder. She started to fiddle with the material and touching him when she really didn’t need to be. Will breathed out his nose and felt his form start to shake lightly from the unwanted touching. 

“He’s right, you know? The suit hugs you in all the right places.” Laura purred. Will could see the moment when Hannibal’s control almost snapped. His eyes darkened and he fought back the urge to slap Laura’s hand away from Will. He did however, step on her foot and smiled when she yelped. Will moved backwards a little, into Hannibal’s grip that was still on his hips.

“I’m sure I can take it from here. We will take the suit.” Hannibal almost growled at the woman. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled sarcastically at him before walking towards the register to type in the bill. Will turned around to say something to Hannibal but couldn’t think of anything. He had saved him from having to be very socially awkward and try to ask that woman to the dance. Will walked into the dressing room and started to take the suit off. Hannibal stood outside the room to make sure no one tried to bother the man and then smiled at his attire when he walked out. 

He had on a red and white checkered shirt with a dark green jacket on over it. Even though Hannibal loved the way Will looked in a suit, he always seemed more relaxed in his normal clothing. Besides, it made him seem rugged and sexy. Hannibal licked his lips lightly at the sight but made sure Will didn’t see it. Will looked at him and then started walking towards the register with the suit in his hands. Hannibal watched the man walk away and had no problem staring at his ass as he did so. Laura gave Will a smile and glared at Hannibal as they walked closer. 

“Let me pay for it. It’s no problem.” Hannibal stated and pulled out his wallet. Before Will could object, Hannibal had already slid his car through the machine and was typing in numbers. Will’s eyes widened when he saw how much the one suit was going to cost and he grabbed Hannibal’s arm. The doctor was ignoring him though and didn’t look at him again until the whole thing was paid for. He grabbed Will’s arm and led him out of the store until they reached his car. He placed the suit in the back to make sure it wasn’t going to be ruined and then got into the car beside the doctor.

“You have to let me repay you.” Will blurted out as they started to drive back to his house. He was so surprised that the man had just paid for his clothing. He didn’t have to do that. Although Will knew he would never have been able to afford something so expensive. He would have just borrowed one or bought a used suit.

“You don’t have to.” Hannibal commented like he didn’t just pay almost a thousand dollars for clothing. Will had always bought cheap clothing because he hated the fact that most of it was so expensive. He didn’t have to spend an arm and a leg just to be able to look nice. On most occasions he didn’t really look that nice but he never expected people to look at him anyway. In fact he would rather people never looked at him.

“H-How about you come with me? To the dance I mean. I need a plus one and everyone else I know is already going to be there.” Will stuttered out. He felt his heart clenching in his chest and he was mentally losing himself. How could he ask Hannibal to go to the dance with him? It was like he was asking the man out on a date with him. Well, he kind of was. He mentally slapped himself in the forehead and decided to try and help himself out. Or make it worse. “I mean, if you d-don’t want to accompany me t-then that’s perfectly fine. I don’t even be there. I understand. I’ll just find someone else.”

“I’ll go. I haven’t been to a dance in a while. It could be fun and interesting.” Hannibal agreed and Will felt his heart flutter. Great. Now he didn’t have to go through the whole process of trying to find another person to go to the dance with him. He wondered how many people would think he was gay for taking a man to the ballroom dance with him. His thoughts took him into his mind for a moment and he wondered if he would dance with the doctor. That would be an interesting sight and he’d probably never be invited to another one of their stupid dances again. Good. He never wanted to go. 

Will couldn’t remember a week that had gone by faster in his life. It felt like there was no much going on and by the time the day of the ballroom arrived he was freaking out with his massive schedule. His doorbell rang and he looked up at the door with wide wild eyes. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He quickly ran to the door and pulled it open. There stood Hannibal looking very nice in a white suit that contrasted his perfectly. He gulped and let the man into his house, looking down at himself. He clearly wasn’t ready to go just yet. Hannibal rolled his eyes at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into his bedroom. He closed the door softy and then stared at Will.

“I need to get dressed.” Will stated. Hannibal nodded and Will waited for him to leave. When he didn’t, the man sighed softly and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt a hand on his hip and he gasped lightly. The other’s hands grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his naked chest. Will had never felt more vulnerable in his life as Hannibal’s hand ghosted over his skin and helped him get undressed. Of course he was able to get dressed by himself but the fact that the doctor was treating him like a child and helping, made him shiver and shook him to the core. He felt Hannibal’s warm lips ghost over the back of his neck and he whimpered softly in his throat. He hadn’t been expecting this and even if he had, he hadn’t expected his own body to react like this. 

The doctor’s cold hand stroked over his back and up his sides softly. When one settled over his lower stomach, he was pretty sure his legs were going to collapse. He gripped Hannibal’s arm tightly and felt his nails digging into the other’s skin. All of a sudden the other was gone from touching him and he had a shirt being pulled over his shoulders and buttoned up. The suit jacket was pulled on next. 

He stood in front of his mirror half dressed and half hard in his pants. He gulped when he felt hands pulling his pants down his legs. He lifted up his feet and kicked his pants off and shook as the suit pants were pulled up over his legs and underwear. Will was so unused to people touching him that it was making him nervous. But it was just Hannibal. Just Hannibal. Will yelped softly as he was spun around so he couldn’t look at himself in the mirror anymore. He blushed as he looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and saw the smile on his face. 

“You look wonderful.“ Hannibal stated and ran his hands over Will’s hips to pull him close. He yanked him closer so their chests were touching and he could feel Hannibal’s heart beat against his own. Will struggled to make sure he didn’t feel like a beating drum against Hannibal’s relaxed heart. The other didn’t seem to mind though and just smiled at the reaction. He linked his fingers together and rested them on the small of Will’s back, holding them close together. 

“We should probably get going.” Will commented as a large blush settled over his features. He knew that Hannibal liked it but he nodded and let go of the man. He gave him some space and then walked out of his bedroom to let Will follow after him. He did so pretty quickly and looked at Hannibal’s back as he walked away from him. Will squeezed his eyes shut for a minute and then quickly walked after Hannibal, grabbing the man’s hand and linking their fingers. Hannibal was surprised by the action but squeezed the man’s hand back and led him to his car. This wasn’t his normal car though, it was a lot nicer but Will didn’t ask any questions. He just got into the car next to the man.

They drove quickly to the building and noticed that there were a ton of cars there. Important people from all over the country had showed up to greet and meet with each other. Will didn’t want to meet any of them, he just wanted the night to be over as quickly as possible. He decided that after he saw Jack, he would leave and be able to say that he had at least showed up. He quickly got out of the car and felt Hannibal’s hand grab his own. Their fingers linked together and he felt Hannibal’s thumb absentmindedly stroking over his hand. It felt nice and kept him focused on that and not the way everyone’s eyes drifted to him as they walked into the building. He could feel his body started to shake and then Hannibal’s hand was gone and he looked around. All of a sudden Hannibal’s hand was stroking his back under his suit jacket and he relaxed softly. He could do this.

The whole party went by in a flash. He didn’t really feel that nervous with Hannibal at his side the whole time. The doctor never left his side for more than a minute to grab them both glasses of wine. He handed one to Will and the man drank it down quickly. Hannibal smirked at that and rested his hand on Will’s lower back. He relaxed into the touch and leaned back so he was resting against Hannibal’s chest. The doctor could tell that Will was getting tired and wanted to leave the place. Jack had already seen both of them and gave them a nod before walking away from them. He knew that Hannibal could take care of Will. 

Hannibal led them away from the party and out back to his car. He helped Will into the side and then got into the driver’s seat to drive the man home. It was a pretty quick ride and soon they were sitting in front of Will’s house. Neither of them made a move to do anything, they just sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Will coughed softly and then got out of the car, walking to his front door. He was about to unlock the door and go inside when he felt a hand on his own stopping him. He turned around to face Hannibal and thank him for coming when he was pulled close again. Will blushed and looked down at his feet, worried about this whole thing.

“Look at me.” Hannibal whispered. Will wondered if he should do it and then he slowly let his eyes drift up to look the other in the eye. He gasped softly and held himself still, trying to focus on not freaking out. “Keep your eyes open.”

This time the other wasted no time in sliding their lips together slowly. Will was no expert on kissing but he knew that when people kissed usually they closed their eyes. However, it felt more intimate to be staring into each other’s eyes as their slips slid together in a slow passionate dance. He gasped softly into the kiss and struggled with what to do. His hands started shaking and he was confused about where to put them. The kisses he did have in his life didn’t really ever go that well and so he was worried about how bad this was. Clearly, Hannibal was an expert at kissing, the way his mouth fit so perfectly against Will’s. He felt Hannibal’s hands on his own and he relaxed lightly. The hands guided his own and placed them on the doctor’s shoulders. Hannibal’s hands went around Will’s waist and stroked up and down his sides in a calming manner. It was driving Will crazy with just how passionate it was.

He felt the other bite his lips a little bit and he blushed heavily at that. Hannibal’s tongue slowly started licking at his lips and he gasped at the sensation. That gave the other man the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into the awaiting warm mouth. Will moaned into the kiss as the other explored his mouth, stroking and massaging with his hands and tongue at the same time. Will was getting hard in his pants just from this. He felt hands grip at his ass and his hips stuttered forward softly, thrusting against Hannibal’s pelvis. He heard the other hum into his mouth at the motion and Will blushed. They broke apart for air and Will’s breathing was coming harder than it ever had been before. He felt the other’s mouth slowly slipping and sliding down his neck, sucking and licking at the warm skin. He gasped and felt his knees giving out as Hannibal’s hands grabbed his waist and held him tightly. The man was the only thing keeping him together. He knew if Hannibal’s hands weren’t on him, he would have been breaking apart already. This was so much but he couldn’t push it away. He wanted it so badly. Will yelped as the other bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to bruise. It would be a reminder of their night together. Just as he was sure Hannibal was going to come into his house, the other broke away from his neck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my Will.” Hannibal purred softly and Will nodded quickly. He watched the other walk to his car and wink at him before getting into the vehicle and driving away. Will shook softly and then unlocked his door. He slipped inside and slowly slid down the door, running his hand through his hair. Holy shit. His eyes were wide and he gasped, touching his own lips where Hannibal’s had been just moments before. He quickly rushed to his bathroom and started pulling his suit off his body. He needed that thing off because he was getting way too hot. When he was fully naked, he stepped into the shower and turned the warm water on. It slammed over his body and he arched his back. His hand slipped down his body and gripped his cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly to thoughts of Hannibal touching him. Oh how he wished the hand on his cock was Hannibal’s. That man was so delicious.

Hannibal was in a similar predicament at his own house. As soon as he had gotten home he pulled down his pants and gripped himself. He laid back in his bed and thrust his hips slowly up into his hand imagining Will’s shivering body as he thrust into him. He wondered if the other was a screamer and if he was kinky. He could imagine Will liking being tied up and fucked until he was screaming and begging for release. The thought of tying Will up and fucking him brought him so close to the edge. He could hear the man yelping as he bit down on his neck and he finally spilled all over his hand. He slowly his hand and laid his head back onto the pillows. Sweat covered his forehead and he sighed, knowing he would find out soon just how Will liked to be fucked.


End file.
